Albus and Minerva, The Early Years
by SylvaDragon
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Minerva was like during her schooldays ? Or what happened when Albus and Minerva met for the first time ? This is the tale of Minerva's schooldays, her first meeting with Albus and how their relationship developes.
1. Chapter 1

Albus and Minerva, The Early Years

_Disclaimer__ Much as I wish I owned Albus and Minerva, I don't, if I did Albus would still be alive, and married to Minerva, which of course he actually is in every universe except JKR's. ;) _

Prologue

The woman lay sleeping on the bed a new born babe cradled in her arms, the woman's face was flecked with dewdrops of perspiration, her rich red hair clung damply to her head. A tall wizard with midnight black hair touched with a hint of grey sat at the bedside, a soft fatherly smile lit up his face with a tender light, as he gazed at the two most important people in his life.

"You have your Mother's eyes little one." He said in a soft Scottish brogue, "One day you'll be a fine witch my lass, but for now you're my beautifull wee bairn." There was a hint of a tear in the man's eyes as he looked at his daughter, she had a shock of dark black hair, and the most intensely green eyes you had ever seen. To him she was a miracle of love. "Ah, my wee lass, you'll be needing a beautifull name, to go with that beautifull face, a name for someone who'll do great and good things, a special name." He murmured gently.

Hearing her father's voice the child stirred slightly, then reached out a hand and clutched her father's finger in her's, emerald eyes on him with what seemed like a smile to the adoring father.

"You've a firm grip for a wee one ...you'll have all your mother's fighting spirit and fire, I can see that." He said tenderly, as he smiled down at the baby.

The wizard was a gentle intelligent man who liked to read about many different subjects, he had a particular love of legends and mythology, and as he thought what to call his newborn daughter the legend of Minerva, the Roman goddess of courage, and wisdom, the goddess of warriors, popped into his mind. To him, it seemed a fine name for his lovely daughter.

"I think I'll be calling you Minerva, if your Ma agrees of course." He whispered softly.

"Naming our little lass already, are you, Adair ?" His wife was smiling up at him, with the same intense emerald eyes as their newborn daughter.

"Only if you're happy with the name too Mhairi." Adair McGonagall answered tenderly.

Mhairi McGonagall reached down and brushed the raven black hair out of her new born daughter's eyes, then gazed into them for a second before beaming proudly at her husband. "Do you see the fire in her eyes Adair ? She will have the heart and fight of a warrior ...the fire of a fighter ...Minerva suits her perfectly. We'll be needing a Gaelic middle name for her though ... a proud Scottish name ..."

"Aye, and she'll be having all her Mother's hot temper too ...." Adair murmured softly, then noticing his wife's fiercesome glare, added hastily, "One of the many things I love about you, mo gradh." His final words were a familliar endearment in the tongue of their Gaelic ancestors - a tender message of love and adoration for his beloved wife.

Mhairi's glare softened at these words, as she reached out and took her husband's hand in a firm warm grip, her face seeming to glow as he bent to kiss her cheek. "My Grandma was named Aileana ..." She said thoughtfully, "And her Mother before her too ..."

"Minerva Aileana McGonagall it is then." Adair said as they both gazed lovingly at the baby that slept peacefully cradled in their arms, and dreamed of what their fine daughter would do with her life.

Prologue Part Two

Eleven Years Later

The tall witch and wizard stood on the platform of King's Cross Station, heads swivelling anxiously as though looking for something or someone. Both of them wore a slightly harrassed expression as though they were never quite sure what would happen next.

"Where is Minerva now ?" Adair McGonagall asked, as he wrung his fingers together nervously.

"Merlin only knows ..." Mhairi McGonagall replied, her exasperation evident in her voice.

Suddenly they saw their daughter charging at full speed towards the wall of the station, pushing a packed luggage trolley in front of her. Minerva's legs were pounding faster and faster against the hard stone of the platform, the chests and cases on the trolley were rocking madly from side to side as it approached seemingly certain impact.

"MINERVA !!! NOOOOOOO!! That's the wrong platform." Her mother yelled desperately.

Minerva didn't seem to hear, impact was imminent. Her mother watched aghast, her father had covered his eyes with his hands, and was only daring to peer through his fingers. At the last moment the trolley screeched to a halt with barely an inch to spare.

At once Minerva's mother charged towards her reckless daughter, rage flickering in her emerald eyes, "Minerva Aileana McGonagall what do you think you are doing !?" She thundered.

Minerva's father on the other hand stood white faced and motionless on the platform, a slightly stunned expression on his face. His eyes seemed almost as though they would jump out of his head as he stared at his daughter in disbelief, and his mouth hung open in shock.

"Oh I was just practising." Minerva answered nochalantly, "I wanted to see what it felt like to run towards a wall."

"Well stop practising dear, before your poor father has a heart attack." Her mother said firmly.

Both Minerva and her mother turned to look at Adair, who had his head in his hands and was quivering like a leaf.

"Don't worry Dad, I've finished practising now." Minerva said matter of factly, "And I had it all precisely calculated, I knew exactly when to stop ..."

Her father's only response was a despairing groan, a response that Minerva and her mother were both well used to.

"Really Minerva try to remember how easily worried your father is." Mhairi said, as she rested a reassuring hand on her husbands shoulder.

"Sorry Dad." Minerva said.

"Practising, just practising that's all ..." Her father muttered to himself as he shook his head disbelivingly. Adair spent the next few minutes repeating the words, "practising, just practising", over and over again, interspersed with occasional disbelieving shakes of his head, while Minerva tried to distract him by showing him her new school books and his wife patted him soothingly on the arm.

At last, just as it was nearly time for Minerva to board the Hogwarts Express, Adair recovered from the fright his daughter had given him, and gathering his only child into his arms whispered tenderly, "Remember we're only a firecall away if you need us."

Next Minerva's mother wrapped her daughter in a warm hug, "You'll have a wonderful time at Hogwarts, just like me." She said, then slipped her arm fondly through her husband's as they watched their daughter run towards the wall of Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"Try not to get into too much trouble ..." Adair called after his daughter as she drew closer to the wall.

Minerva turned to grin at her parents "Yes Dad." She said, just as she vanished from sight.

For a few minutes both Adair and Mhairi stood gazing after Minerva in silence, life would certainly be a lot more peaceful with Minerva away at Hogwarts, but both of them were going to miss her.

At last Adair broke the silence, "Did she mean Yes I will behave, or yes I will get into trouble ?" He wondered anxiously.

"Oh you worry too much, it'll do the old place good to be shaken up a bit." Mhairi answered firmly.

"There's a difference between shaking something up, and utterly destroying it ..." Adair said half to himself.

"It survived me didn't it ..." Mhairi replied, with a flicker of emerald flame in her eyes.

"Only just my dear." Adair answered, then jumped slightly as he felt his wife's familiar fiercesome glare burning into him. As they exited the station Mhairi could be clearly heard telling her husband exactly what she thought of him. Adair listened patiently, a small smile playing around his lips, _'At least it keeps her mind off missing Minerva,' _he thought.

_Author's Notes_

_Well it took longer than I forecast but finaly here's my long promised story about the early years of Albus' and Minerva's relationship. Please note that I took the decision to alter some timelines a little since I desperately wanted certain characters to be at school with Minerva, so this story could be considered a little au I suppose. I also decided to give Minerva a relatively happy family background, with kind loving parents. As for Albus and his family, I will not be complying with all the tragic family background in Deathly Hallows, since I didn't like it. Therefore Ariana will most likely be alive, and Albus' parents fairly loving but with failings._

_This story will follow Minerva, and of course Albus, through her school years and beyond. Primarily it hopes to tell the tale of Albus and Minerva from their very first meeting. It's probably going to be very long, I already have some things that happen in her adult life planned. I have every intent to finish it, but there may be times when updates are a bit irregular due to real life. Initially expect lots of humour, with some more serious moments, as Minerva grows up there may be more angst, and doubtless some romance.  
_

_If you are interested to see more background details about the story, such as who is on the staff of Hogwarts during Minerva's schooldays then please go to my deviant art account, SylvaDragon and look in my journal there.  
_

_Minerva's parents names were chosen after researchng into traditional Gaelic names, as was Minerva's middle name. I feel that Minerva's Scottishness is very important to her, therefore it'd probably be important to her family too. Mo gradh, pronounced moi rah, is gaelic for my love. _

_Please review, since it helps to inspire me to keep going. Thanks go out to the folks on the Albus and Minerva Forums, and the Charming Roots Forums for their suggestions on people who would have been teaching during Minerva's School days. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Minerva's heart surged with excitement as she stood on Platform Nine and Three Quarters, she had waited for this so long, to come to the most famous wizarding school in the world and study under some of the most knowledgeable witches and wizards in Britain. During the last few months Minerva had read every book on Hogwarts that she could find, devouring the pages hungrily, pouring over certain sections until she knew them word for word.

The scarlet paint of the locomotive gleamed in the sunlight, steam billowing around it like swirling waves. As the wheels began to turn Minerva lept aboard the train. The carriage vibrated under her with a gentle chugging motion as the train began it's journey, and Minerva felt an unusual tremour of nerves. This was her first time away from home, suddenly her parents seemed very far away, the small house in the Scottish Highlands a faint memory. Minerva's lips snapped into a thin line of fiery determination, as she braced her shoulders as though she would battle the entire world. "I'm a McGonagall." She told herself, "We're not afraid of anything."

Minerva strode along the corridor of the train head held proudly upright, resolved that no one would know how nervous she felt. Every carriage she looked into was already full of laughing chatting students. Just as she was resigning herself to spending the entire journey in the corridor, a tousled head poked out of the next door along and said, "Having trouble finding a carriage, are you ? There's tons of room in ours."

The girl who had spoken was about the same age as Minerva, with golden eyes that shone with a spark of wildness, and ash blonde spikey hair that seemed to shoot in every possible direction. Minerva felt at once that this was someone she could become friends with. Minerva smiled a thank you as she followed the girl into the carriage.

"I'm Rolanda Hooch." The spikey haired girl said, thrusting out her hand and shaking Minerva's vigourously. "What's your name ?" Rolanda asked.

"Minerva Aileana McGonagall." Minerva replied, then could have kicked herself for giving her full name, what would this girl think of her.

Rolanda simply grinned cheekily and answered, "That's quite a mouthful, how about I just call you Minerva ..."

As Minerva entered the carriage she noticed two other occupants. One was a girl of about eleven with a kind face and mid brown curly hair, who Rolanda introduced as Poppy Pomfrey. The other was a thin faced dark haired girl with pale sickly skin, and eyes so dark brown that they appeared almost black, Rolanda introduced her curtly as Lucretia Black.

Lucretia Black gave Minerva a brief disdainful glance then sniffed and turned her back on them as though they were beneath her.

"Never mind her, she doesn't seem to think any of us are good enough for her." Rolanda snarled, "She'll probably end up in Slytherin - it'll suit her too."

Minerva glared fiercely at Lucretia's resolutely turned back for a few seconds, seeming almost inclined to grab the ill mannered snob by the scruff of her neck and force her to face them, then decided to take Rolanda's advice and ignore her. Minerva, Rolanda and Poppy spent the next couple of hours chatting pleasantly and chewing on Pumpkin Pasties. Rolanda and Minerva soon discovered a shared love of Quidditch, Poppy however was less keen and muttered disapprovingly that it was a nasty dangerous game.

Rolanda's golden hawk like eyes sparked recklessly as she answered casually, "That's why it's so much fun."

Poppy frowned and shook her head disapprovingly, "People get injured playing Quidditch you know ..." She said firmly.

"Yes I know, isn't it glorious." Answered Rolanda, then just as Poppy looked ready to commence a stern lecture on safety, grinned in a disarming manner that had Poppy laughing against her will.

The three girls were so immersed in their conversation that they failed to hear the door of the carriage open, and only noticed the new arrival when they were disturbed by a soft hem hem noise. Glancing round they saw a slightly tubby girl with mousy brown tightly curled hair, adorned by a ribbon in a sickly shade of pink rather like the colour of candyfloss on a bad day. The girl had an unpleasant toadlike face that seemed to wear a permanent expression of superiority, and every time she moved her head the ribbon wiggled in a way that seemed almost hypnotic.

The toadlike girl looked them up and down for a minute as though accessing them, then in a high pitched girly voice that almost seemed to drip with venomous sweetness said, "I have been seeking a carriage, but so far I have failed to find a suitable one." There was the teeniest of pauses, followed by another delicate cough that tried to be ladylike, but only succeeded in being irritating, "And your names are ?"

Somehow there was something insulting about the question, and the manner in which it was asked. Rolanda bridled indignantly under the judgemental perusal of the girl. "Rolanda Hooch." She snapped, her golden eyes sparking with anger, "And that's Poppy Pomfrey and ..."

"Oh dear ..." The pink ribboned girl murmured in a sickly sweet voice as flaccid lips twisted into the slightest hint of a sneer, that made Minerva's temper begin to rise in her.

Determined to defend her new found friends whether they needed it or not, Minerva stepped forward and glared fiercely at the girl. "And I'm Minerva McGonagall ..." She snarled, "I suppose you're going to oh dear that as well ..." There was an unmistakeable threat in Minerva's tone.

The other girl's flabby lips opened as though to murmur another oh dear, though for a split second Minerva half expected a toadlike tongue to dart out and catch a fly, then as Minerva continued to glare fiercely at her they snapped shut. With a disdainful sniff the girl turned to leave the carriage.

"Good riddance !" Growled Rolanda Hooch, who had risen to stand by Minerva's side.

At the last moment the disagreeable girl noticed the dark figure of Lucretia Black watching them from her seat by the window, and a flicker of hope crossed her flabby face. Without waiting to be asked her name Lucretia fixed the girl with an unfathomable stare and stated firmly, "I'm Lucretia Black, and who are you ?"

"Oh much better, very much better ..." The other girl simpered sweetly in a way that turned Minerva's stomach, "And I, hem hem, am Dolores Umbridge, so pleased to meet you."

As Rolanda and Minerva glared at Umbridge she took a seat next to Lucretia seemingly oblivious of their glares. At once Minerva moved as though to throw Umbridge forcibly from their carriage. "Leave her, she's not worth it." Rolanda stated with another contemptous glance at Umbridge.

"You don't want to get into any trouble before you've even arrived at Hogwarts." Poppy warned.

Unwillingly Minerva allowed herself to be drawn back to her seat by her two new friends, though she continued to stare in disgust at the two girls whispering by the window, untill Rolanda and Poppy's attempts at conversation distracted her. Despite their best efforts at pleasant chatter, there was an unpleasant atmosphere in the carriage only heightened by the remarks that they occassionaly overheard from the other two girls. Every so often comments such as "Terribly common people," "Not the right type at all," or "Not purebloods like us," floated towards them, causing Minerva to clench her fists in barely supressed rage, whilst Rolanda growled "Dammed snobs ..." under her breath, and Poppy looked more and more distressed.

Finally Minerva could stand no more, and rising to her feet demanded to know, "What gives you the right to sit there judging people like that ?"

At once Umbridge's gaze swept Minerva with utter contempt, while Lucretia grinned in a self satisfied manner, then they both turned their backs on Minerva, and Umbridge asked in her unpleasantly girlish voice, "Who did she say she was again ?"

"McGonagall I believe." Lucretia answered.

"Oh that explains it then ... terribly inferior family ... live like peasants in a hovel in the mountains ... not surprising the daughter has no manners." Umbridge answered, her voice deliberately loud enough for Minerva to hear every word.

Before Rolanda or Poppy could do anything, Minerva snarled "How dare you ..." And advanced threateningly towards Umbridge, her emerald eyes blazing with murderous rage as she drew her wand from her robes. At that moment the train's brakes squealed as it drew into Hogsmeade Station, and Minerva was dragged protesting from the carriage by Rolanda and Poppy, who stated firmly that they didn't want to be late for the sorting ceremony.

As they stepped onto the platform they saw a tall thin man with a long nose, he was wearing a dark blue robe decorated with the crests of the four houses, and a tall dark hat with tassles in the four house colours, around his waist was a massive bunch of keys which jangled every time he moved. "I am The Keeper of The Grounds and Keys." The man intoned in a deep voice that seemed to reverberate around the station. "I know everything that there is to know about the castle and grounds. I shall conduct you to school now. All first years are to follow me."

"I bet he's just boasting." Whispered Rolanda.

Instantly the man was staring down his long thin nose at her with an expression of distaste, "I heard that." He said, "Little girls would do well to be quiet and respect their elders and betters." He sniffed in disdain and turned on his heel before Rolanda could respond.

"I'll better him ..." Growled Rolanda gazing angrily after the Keeper of The Grounds and Keys.

Minerva was still too infuriated by Umbridge's words on the train to really notice any of this happening, and as they made their way to the boats that waited to carry them across the lake, she stared around furiously until she sighted the unmistakable figure of Umbridge several yards ahead. Instantly Minerva's wand hand twitched longingly and her lips tightened in fury, "I'm going to get her." She muttered, as Poppy stared at her uneasily and hoped that her new friend wasn't going to do anything foolish.

By the time they reached the shore of the lake Minerva was nearly incandescant with barely surpressed rage. As she watched furiously Minerva saw Umbridge get into a boat with Lucretia Black, and a tall dark haired boy who was proclaiming loudly that Slytherin was the only house worth being in since all the others were vastly inferior. As Minerva got into a boat with Rolanda and Poppy, she kept her eyes glued on Umbridge and her hand tightened around her wand.

"Minerva ..." Poppy whispered uneasily, "You don't want to get into any trouble."

"Oh don't talk rubbish Poppy, how can we have any fun if we don't get into any trouble ?" Rolanda asked. "Besides she's worth getting into trouble for, if Minerva doesn't get her then I will." Rolanda glared venomously at the boat with Umbridge in while Poppy sighed softly.

As the boats moved across the dark waters of the lake they could clearly hear Umbridge's high pitched voice commenting that Hogwart's admission policy was far too liberal, not only did they admit mudbloods but also filthy half breeds. Even the normally placid Poppy's face tightened with anger at these words, while there were murmurs of disapproval from many of the nearby boats as people glared at the toad like figure of Umbridge in disgust.

As she heard Umbridge's words Minerva's fist clenched around her wand as she pointed it at Umbridge's boat, and muttered a few words under her breath. Instantly the boat started to fill with water, soon Umbridge and Lucretia Black could be heard wailing desperately for help as they frantically tried to bail out the water.

"What did you do ?" Rolanda gasped as she watched in awe, as Umbridge's boat continued to sink.

"Oh I'm just conducting a little experiment." Minerva answered casually as she grinned in satisfaction, "I want to see if toads can swim."

Rolanda roared with laughter at that, and Poppy managed an uncertain giggle although she still looked a little worried.

The water in Umbridge's boat was rising rapidly, Lucretia Black had already jumped overboard and swum to one of the other boats. Umbridge was screeching for help and jumping around frantically, which was making the boat sway violently from side to side. "I feel seasick ... I'm going to drown ... HELP HELP !" Umbridge wailed.

"Stand still you stupid girl, stop rocking the boat." The Keeper of The Grounds and Keys bellowed, as he turned his boat round and surged across the dark waters towards the sinking boat.

Umbridge appeared not to hear him as she started to clamber desperately up the tall boy who was in the boat with her, as though he were a tree that could be climbed.

"Gerrof ! You're strangling me !" The boy yelled as he tried to wrench her arms from round his neck. "Gerrof !" He yelled again as Umbridge clung to him even tighter.

As the boy's struggles grew more violent, they both tumbled into the cold dark waters of the lake. There was an ear splitting yowl from Umbridge as the icy waters hit her, then arms flailing she began to sink beneath the surface until all that could be seen was her pink bow bobbing forlornly on the waves. At once Poppy gasped in horror and clapped her hands to her mouth.

"Blimey Minerva you've drowned her !" Rolanda exclaimed her eyes round, the expression on her face caught between laughter and shock.

Just at that moment the long arm of The Keeper of The Grounds reached into the lake, and dragged a spluttering gasping Umbridge from the waters hawling her into his boat next to the tall dark haired boy. "You stupid girl !" He thundered "If you'd just sat still you wouldn't have fallen in. You might have drowned."

Umbridge was too busy shivering and whimpering pitifully to answer him, and as the small flotilla of boats resumed their journey across the lake The Keeper of The Grounds could clearly be heard continuing his stern lecture, while Minerva wore a satisfied grin.

With Umbridge satisfactorily dealt with Minerva could concentrate on the ride across the lake, and as she caught her first magical glimpse of the castle, it's windows blazing warmly with welcoming lights, she felt the breath catch in her throat and tears surge to her eyes - it was so much more wonderful than she had ever imagined. All the books she'd read so eagerly, the paintings she'd poured over, all her dreams and imaginings, nothing had prepared her for that first sight of Hogwarts. At that moment Minerva Aileana McGonagall's heart was captured by the magic of Hogwarts, just as surely as though she'd fallen in love.

At last their journey across the lake was complete, and the castle towered above them so that they all stood in awed silence for a few minutes apart from Umbridge, who despite the fact that a drying and warming spell had been cast on her, still continued to wail loudly that she'd nearly drowned and some safer way of reaching school should be used.

"I shall now conduct you to the Castle for the Sorting Ceremony, follow me." The keeper of The Grounds stated in a very over important voice.

At once they all started to follow him, all except Umbridge who refused to move and instead pointed a finger accusingly at Minerva. "She did it, she made me nearly drown, I know she did." She said in a venomous voice her eyes glinting vindictively. "I demand that she's expelled, immediately."

The Keeper of The Grounds peered down at her with great dislike and answered firmly. "It is my duty to ensure that you all arrive on time for the sorting ceremony, further delays will not be tolerated particularly from foolish little girls. You will all follow me at once. Full investigations will be conducted later." There was a finality about his tone that made them all, even Umbridge, obey him and rapidly they made their way to the castle.

"Minerva won't get in too much trouble will she ?" Poppy asked Rolanda as they climbed the steps to the ancient entrance doors.

"Only if they catch her." Rolanda answered, then added, "They ought to give her a medal really."

_Author's Notes_

_I hope no one was too disappointed that Umbridge didn't drown ? ;) After all if she had drowned Minerva and I wouldn't be able to have any more fun with her. :D Please review, pretty please with candy on top. :)_

_Next comes The Sorting Ceremony, and Minerva's first meeting with Albus Dumbledore. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

As she stood before the huge ancient doors of the castle Minerva once again felt her chest tighten with nerves, as a tinge of fear crept up her back, and she fought the urge to shiver. Instead she held herself rigid and tightened her lips in determination. _'I have to be in Gryffindor, I just have to.' _Minerva told herself. Ever since she'd first started to look forward to attending Hogwarts there'd only been one house that she wanted to be in - Gryffindor, the same house both her parents had been in. Solemnly as though participating in some important ceremony The Keeper of the Keys knocked on the great oak doors, which immediately swung open to reveal a vast high ceilinged hall lit by flickering candelabras.

A tall thin wizard with blazing auburn hair, and sapphire blue eyes that seemed to sparkle with humour and joy stood in the entrance hall, arms open wide beaming radiantly at them as though delighted to see them. "Welcome ... Welcome ..." He said in a voice that was full of warmth, and felt rather like being bathed in the rich rays of the summer sun. "Welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizadry."

Looking up at him Minerva noticed how garishly he was dressed, rich purple robes, embroidered in sparkling shimmering thread with tiny gold and silver sorting hats, each of which seemed to move slightly. Minerva almost thought she saw one poke it's tongue out at her. On his head was a tall bright crimson hat decorated with fluttering phoenixes - it clashed quite horribly with his hair. Minerva was so astounded by the wizard's strange attire that she only barely registered him introducing himself as Albus Dumbledore, Deputy Headmaster and Head of Gryffindor. Minerva couldn't help but gasp in surprise. This eccentric looking man in the hideous outfit was the great Albus Dumbeldore, renowned as being one of the finest teachers of transfiguration that Hogwarts had ever had !

As Albus heard the tiny gasp he supressed a chuckle, and gazed curiously at the girl who was staring at him in such astonishment. She had jet black hair tied neatly in place by an emerald tartan ribbon, and a very determined look about her. He immediately noticed how her emerald green eyes had a spark of fire about them, how despite her nervousness she held herself proudly upright, and looked back at him fearlessly as though trying to sum him up. _'If I'm not mistaken this young lady has a great deal of spirit.' _He thought to himself as he twinkled down at her.

"Not an unusual reaction my dear ..." Albus said softly as he smiled merrily at Minerva. "But you know never judge a book by it's cover ... or a wizard by his robes."

It was one of the few times in her life that Minerva had been at a loss for words. All she could do was stare at Albus still nonplussed by his outfit, and how different he was to how she'd imagined him.

Albus seemed to sense something of what Minerva felt as he beamed kindly at her, and asked gently. "And who do I have the pleasure of introducing myself to ?"

Minerva shook herself slightly and answered as confidently as she could, "Minerva Ail ... I mean Minerva McGonagall, Sir."

"Delighted to meet you my dear Miss McGonagall." Albus said, then turned to the other students and gazed at them with piercing blue eyes, noting how many of them seemed to share Minerva's nervousness. As Albus looked down at the group of young people he recalled how nervous he'd been before his own sorting ceremony.

Albus' mother had wanted him to be in Ravenclaw just like her. His father who'd been in Gryffindor had wanted his eldest son to follow in his footsteps. Albus hadn't minded which house he was in. It was the thought of standing up in front of all those people that had filled the shy bookish boy with fear, so that he'd had to fight to keep his knees from banging together audibly. By the time they'd been summoned to the Sorting Ceremony Albus had felt sick to his stomach, and was feeling so unwell that he feared he might make a complete fool of himself by fainting during the ceremony. The Deputy Headmaster at the time had made things even worse for the terrified young boy, by glaring in disgust at his pale face and threatening to clip him round the ear if he didn't pull himself together. It was remembering this that made Albus determined to help this new group of students get over their own nerves, the sorting ceremony should be something they could look back on with joy, unlike his own.

Since becoming Deputy Headmaster a few years ago, Albus had perfected a highly effective way to banish the new pupils nerves. It seemed that now was a perfect time to put it into effect. Albus' sapphire eyes sparkled benignly as he produced a large brightly coloured tin from the innermost depths of his robes, and asked. "Would anyone care for a lemon drop ? They really are most delicious, nothing like candy for taking your mind off your fears and worries ... really most calming."

While some of the other students gleefully accepted Albus' offer, Minerva glared at him as though he'd done something quite appalling, and snapped disapprovingly "My Mother says candy is bad for your teeth Sir."

"Indeed ?" Albus chuckled lightly, "Well I appear to have all my teeth still." To Minerva's utmost horror Albus then proceeded to stick his finger in his mouth, right there in front of everyone, and check his teeth. "Yes all present and correct and in perfect condition too, if I may say so." He finally announced cheerfully, while the small group of first years giggled and looked considerably less nervous.

Even Minerva's nerves had vanished for the moment, replaced by shocked horror at Dumbledore's behaviour. How could he behave in such a childish undignified way in front of his students ? Was he crazy ? How on earth had someone like this managed to become Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts ?

For a second Albus twinkled down at Minerva almost as though he knew what she was thinking, and was highly amused by it. Then he beamed round at them all. "I fear I must leave you all for a short time, I shall return soon and take you to be sorted." Albus said, and stepped lightly towards the doors to the Great Hall. As he reached the doors Albus turned, beamed radiantly at them once more and joked. "Don't worry they don't bite, and I assure you all that despite what older siblings may have told you sorting does not hurt." Then the doors closed behind him, and the small group of first years were left alone to await the summons to the Sorting Ceremony.

Though their wait only lasted a few short minutes it seemed interminably long to many of them, and Minerva felt nerves rise in her again. Glancing at Poppy by her side she saw that she looked rather pale, Rolanda on the other hand was whistling to herself and seemed utterly unconcerned. Just as Minerva was about to tell Poppy not to worry, Albus returned to lead them into the great hall, past the long tables crowded with students of all ages and up to the table on a large dais, where the memebers of staff sat. Minerva had read all about the great hall and it's ceiling that was enchanted to look like the night sky glowing with stars, but she was still struck by it's magnificence.

As they reached the raised platform where the staff sat, they formed into a small slightly nervous group. Gazing up at the platform curiously Minerva saw a single chair in front of the staff table, next to it on a small ornately decorated pedestal was an ancient slightly bedraggled looking hat. _'I hope it's clean.' _Minerva thought, as she peered at it intently trying to see if it looked dusty at all. The start of the sorting ceremony distracted Minerva from her concerns about the cleanliness of the sorting hat, and she watched with interest as the first students were sorted into their respective houses.

"I hope we're all put in the same house." Rolanda whispered.

"Well I'm going to be in Gryffindor." Minerva stated firmly.

Rolanda gaped at her unsure whether she was joking or not, before she could answer Minerva was summoned forwards to be sorted. Minerva swallowed the lump that had suddenly risen in her throat, held herself proudly upright and strode on to the dais. Once there she fixed the sorting hat with a stern gaze, and firmly said. "Gryffindor please."

The sorting hat looked utterly asounded at this command, while the Headmaster Armando Dippet who'd just taken a sip of water promptly swallowed it the wrong way, and had to be patted on the back by one of the other Professors. He spent the next couple of minutes spluttering, turning a rich shade of purple, and glaring at Minerva. Meanwhile Albus Dumbledore was trying his best to surpress a chuckle, while his eyes twinkled merrily. The rest of the hall was silent except for a few sniggers.

"My dear, it is the sorting hat that decides which house you are put in." Albus said softly, "You cannot request the sorting hat to place you in a particular house, that isn't the way it works. It decides which house suits you best."

"I know which house suits me best." Minerva stated firmly. "I expect to be sorted into Gryffindor." She looked pointedly at the hat.

Albus couldn't help but admire Minerva's courage, she certainly seemed to have the bravery to be a true Gryffindor. His perceptive gaze also told him that she was quaking with nerves inside. _'She is quite the little lioness,' _He thought, _'Such spirit for one so young.' _He also noticed the rising tide of sniggers from the students, the disapproving murmurs of the staff, and worried that Minerva might have got her school days off to a bad start.

"Young lady." Armando Dippet, said sternly, having just regained his breath. "Kindly stop this nonsence immediately and step up and be sorted at once."

Instantly Minerva was glaring at the Headmaster with fire in her eyes, as she snapped, "Wanting to be in Gryffindor is not nonsence."

Albus groaned inwardly, this little girl with the blazing eyes really was not getting off to a good start. His first thought was to try and rescue her from further trouble. Softly Albus rested a hand on Minerva's shoulder, he could feel her trembling slightly. "My dear, I understand how much you wish to be in Gryffindor, trust the hat, let it sort you please." he whispered gently, "If the hat sees what I see in you, then I'm sure you will be sorted into Gryffindor."

Albus' voice calmed Minerva a little, he had an aura of tranquility about him. Looking up at the tall auburn haired Professor, she noticed the kind twinkle in his eyes. She had a feeling that this man was someone you could trust. So she stepped forward, and let Dumbledore put the hat gently on her head. Only Albus heard her say to the hat, "You'd better put me in Gryffindor, otherwise I'll feed you to the goats near my house !"

Albus thought he'd never seen a hat look so petrified before, then it shook itself, assumed a serious expression of great determination and loudly said, "Gryffindor !"

Instantly Minerva was on her feet, grinning up at Albus happily. "You were right." she said, looking utterly thrilled and delighted, "You were right."

"I frequently am, my dear." Albus chuckled, "Now I suggest you take your place at the Gryffindor table." _'_

_So this extremely spirited and determined young lady is going to be in my house ... this could be an unusually interesting term.' _Albus thought as he watched Minerva walk towards the Gryffindor table. _'I expect she'll calm down after a couple of weeks though.' _He told himself.

Most of the students at the Gryffindor table were applauding, though some looked a little stunned by Minerva's behaviour. Noticing this Albus worried whether she might be in for a difficult few days. Leaving home for the first time and coming to Hogwarts was often hard at first, homesickness was not uncommon. As Minerva took her seat the Sorting Ceremony continued with no further disruptions. Rolanda was sorted into Gryffindor and took her seat next to Minerva with a wide grin. Poppy was sorted into Hufflepuff and looked slightly tearful as she took her seat at the Hufflepuff table, despite their attempts to welcome her she still gazed miserably at her two friends.

"Poor Poppy." Rolanda murmured.

"We'll still be her friends, it doesn't matter what house she's in." Minerva stated firmly with a determined expression on her face that would soon become well known to everyone at Hogwarts.

Dolores Umbridge was put into Slytherin along with Lucretia Black, and spent the rest of the feast simpering sweetly at the Headboy of Slytherin, and saying, "Oh how wonderful ..." In her unpleasantly girly voice to everything he said. By the time the feast was over the skies outside were dark and many of the first years were yawning sleepily as they made their way to their dormitories.

_Author's Notes_

_Sorry about the longish wait for an update, I totally lost track of time, and real life kept making demands on me. I meant to update much faster than this, I shall endeavour to do better in future. ;) Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter and prologue, please review, since reviews are nearly as wonderful as Albus' lemon drops - in fact they're better. :D They also help to inspire writers to keep going. _

_Next chapter features Minerva's first night at Hogwarts. My only other hint of what comes later on is to say that there will be a lot more stuff with the toad, uhm I mean Umbridge and of course lots more about Albus. :D And lots of pranks and fun. :D Oh one more hint or two then, Albus has never been so wrong about anything in his life, when he thinks Minerva will calm down after a couple of weeks. And it won't all be Minerva thinking Albus wonderful, there's going to be a few ups and downs. I hope it'll be more interesting that way. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Later that night as the school slumbered peacefully, Albus Dumbledore set off on his nightly rounds. He liked to check and make sure all his young lions were sleeping quietly, especially in those first days away from home when he knew that many might be missing family. Outside the Gryffindor dormitories he drew his wand and cast a soft lumos spell. Entering the boy's dormitory quietly Albus gave a few gentle words of comfort and a soothing pat on the back to a young Gryfiindor boy, who was sobbing into his pillow, then ruffled his hair in a fatherly way and lulled him to sleep. Once the boy was snoring softly Albus replaced a quilt that had fallen on the floor, and glanced around to make sure all was well. Satisfied that it was he made his way to the girl's dormitory. At first all seemed to be peaceful there, then his eyes fell on Minerva's bed, it was empty. A soft gasp escaped his lips, where could she be ?

Albus sighed as he crept out of the girl's dormitory soundlessly and began his search of the castle. It wasn't unusual for new students to be unable to sleep on their first night at Hogwarts, but most of them didn't go wandering round the castle. Once the Sorting Ceremony had finished Armando had given a brief run down of the most important rules, among those listed had been the rule that all students should remain in their own dormitories at night. Albus had spent the last hour trying to sooth Headmaster Dippet's temper and persuade him to make allowances for Minerva's behaviour at the Sorting Ceremony, it had only been the suggestion that perhaps a nice warm mug of cocoa might be soothing that had eventually calmed Armando's anger. The Headmaster was doubtless on his way to the kitchens at this very moment, if he should happen to discover Minerva out of her dormitory then she would be in a great deal of trouble.

"Where ever can she be ?" Albus muttered to himself, as he ran his hand through his auburn hair worriedly. He would very much prefer to deal with Minerva himself, than have her face the Headmaster's wrath on her first night at Hogwarts.

"Looking for someone ?" Nearly Headless Nick asked casually as he poked his head through the wall right in front of Albus' nose, and made him jump slightly.

"Yes one of my students, she ought to be in her dormitory, but she isn't." Albus answered as his eyes sparkled hopefully, the ghosts were often most helpful when searching for people.

"Small dark haired girl ?" Nearly Headless Nick asked.

"You've seen her then ?" Albus asked urgently.

"I certainly have seen her, making her way towards the Astronomy tower." Nearly Headless Nick answered, "When I told her that she was breaking rules and ought to go back to her dormitory at once she glared at me in a most rude manner and told me to mind my own business." He added indignantly, as his head wobbled precariously above his high ruffed collar.

That definitely sounds like Minerva, Albus thought to himself. Pausing only to thank Nearly Headless Nick courteously Albus made his way rapidly towards the Astronomy tower, eyes scanning the passages and doorways for any sign of Minerva. By the time Albus had climbed the spiral staircase that led up the tower he was very slightly out of breath and still hadn't found Minerva. Sighing he leant against the wall and reached into his pocket for a bag of lemon drops, just as he popped one into his mouth he heard a tiny sound and his attention was drawen to a dark recess a few feet away. Stepping lightly towards it Albus saw Minerva standing there, she had her back to him and was staring out of the open window.

"Minerva ..." Albus said softly, "What are you doing here ?"

For a brief moment the girl before him hunched her shoulders and seemed to sink further into the recess, her misery evident in the rigidity of her posture. Then she turned and glared at him defiantly as though he were the one who shouldn't be there. Albus' perceptive glance clearly saw the unshed tears that glinted in the eyes that tried so hard to glare at him fiercely, and his heart went out to her.

"You know I always have loved looking at the stars, and I must say they look particularly lovely from up here." Albus said casually as he took a seat on the window sill, and reached into his robes for the bag of lemon drops he carried everywhere. He was just about to offer Minerva one as he often did to his students when they needed cheering up, when he remembered her reaction earlier and changed his mind. After a few seconds of silence, Albus said gently, "I was homesick during my first days here too." This was true, Albus had missed his family badly at first, and had spent much of his first couple of weeks crying in dark corners alone, much to the amusement and contempt of some of his classmates, who had teased him mercilessly when they discovered him.

Glancing at Minerva out of the corner of his eye Albus saw how she clenched her fists at his words, how her posture grew even more rigid. "I've looked forward to coming here all year." Minerva snapped furiously, "I cannot be homesick." She almost spat the final word out as though it disgusted her.

Albus could clearly sense how angry Minerva was with herself, how much she despised what she viewed as weakness. "My dear Minerva it is no weakness to miss those we love, it is our ability to love that is our greatest strength, and it is a very natural part of loving someone that we should sometimes miss them when we cannot be with them." Albus said softly, then added gently "Your family is only a firecall away Minerva, I can quite easily arrange ... "

Suddenly Minerva was interrupting him furiously, almost as though he had insulted her somehow. "I do not need special treatment ..." She began indignantly.

Before Minerva could say anymore Albus held up his hand calmingly, a gesture which effectively silenced her. "Calm yourself my dear, I do not offer you special treatment as you put it. I simply offer you what I would offer any student who is missing their family." Albus said quietly.

"Oh ..." Minerva muttered as her anger seemed to suddenly drain out of her leaving her looking small lonely and rather uncertain.

Albus pretended not to notice as Minerva blinked rapidly and then gazed blindly out into the night, instead he simply continued speaking in a nonchalant but strangely soothing voice. "After all happy students are better able to concentrate on their studies, and I really see no reason for classrooms or indeed schools to be gloomy places ..." Albus paused briefly and glanced at Minerva, seeing that she had regained her composure he said brightly, "Everyone needs some fun, even Professors wouldn't you agree my dear ? Why just the other day I played the most delightful prank ... "

Immediately there was a gasp of horror from Minerva as she stared at Albus as though she could hardly believe what he'd just said. "You played a prank on someone ?" She asked in astonishment.

"I most certainly did my dear." Albus chuckled his eyes twinkling merrily, "And I must say it was most amusing."

"But you can't ... you're a Professor ..." Minerva stuttered as though utterly stunned, "You're Deputy Headmaster ..." she added in a shocked voice.

Albus only response was another chuckle as his eyes sparkled with amusement. For a couple of minutes there was silence as Albus seemed fascinated by the stars and Minerva fully regained her composure. Then Albus said softly, "And now my dear Minerva I think it is time you returned to your dormitory, after all we can't have you falling asleep in class tomorrow can we ..."

Any other time Minera might well have snapped that she would never do such a thing, tonight she simply said, "Yes Sir." Then followed Dumbledore back to Gryffindor tower.

When they reached the portrait of the fat lady that guarded the entrance to Gryffindor tower Albus apologised politely for having disturbed the fat ladies slumbers, then gave the password. "Now Minerva off to bed with you, I trust I don't need to remind you that it's against the rules for students to leave their dormitorys at night." Albus said quietly as he gazed at Minerva piercingly.

It was then that Minerva suddenly recalled the rule about not leaving your dormitory at night, and the headmaster's explanation of the house system. Minerva groaned inwardly, she desperately did not want to loose Gryffindor any points. "You're not going to take points from Gryffindor are you Sir ?" She asked anxiously, "Couldn't you just give me detention instead ?"

"Ah, I think that having to endure my ramblings is doubtless punishment enough Minerva." Albus answered as he twinkled at Minerva kindly. "Good night Minerva, and no setting fire to the curtains as I once did ..." Albus added with another chuckle, then watched as Minerva stepped through the portrait hole. Albus then bade goodnight to the fat lady and strolled off to join Armando Dippet in a mug of hot chocolate.

_Author's Notes_

_Sorry for taking so long to update, I was on holiday for two weeks and had no time to write. I did however return with plot bunnies galore. :) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, and please do review and let me know if you are enjoying the story, it's really good to hear what people think. _

_Next chapter features another appearance by the delightful Dolores Umbridge, who is her normal charming self, and Minerva faces the consequences of trying to drown Umbridge. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Despite her late night Minerva still woke in plenty of time for breakfast and classes. As Minerva stood by the window tying her hair neatly back with an emerald tartan hair ribbon, that was now emboidered with red and gold for gryffindor, she watched the autumnal sun dance across the towers and turrets of Hogwarts painting them with a rich golden glow. The air from the mountains was scented with pine and heather, and the early morning song of the merfolk in the lake was carried on the morning breeze. Despite still missing her parents Minerva felt at home here, as though she was just where she was meant to be. For a few minutes Minerva drank in the scene, then she passed a few more minutes studying her timetable with great excitement until Rolanda was ready to go and get breakfast.

As they made their way from Gryffindor Tower to the great hall for breakfast Minerva chatted excitedly about the days coming lessons, until Rolanda groaned, "Minerva there's more to school than just study, think of all the fun we can have."

As Rolanda and Minerva tucked into eggs and bacon at the Gryffindor Table, Minerva kept glancing at Poppy who was a rather forlorn figure at the Hufflepuff table. "Poor old Poppy." Rolanda muttered as she noticed Minerva's glances across the hall, "We're going to have to cheer her up, can't have her moping around all the time."

Minerva nodded in agreement, and once breakfast was over the two of them made a point of waiting for Poppy by the doors of the great hall. While they waited for Poppy to finish her breakfast Rolanda leant casually against the wall whistling contentedly, while Minerva passed the time by checking that she had all her books with her. Just as Minerva was brushing a stray speck of dust from the cover of one of her books, Rolanda suddenly let out a bellow of "Poppy !! Over here !" Which made Minerva jump and drop her books all over the floor.

Once she had picked her books up off the floor, and brushed the dust off each one of them Minerva turned and glared at Rolanda. "I did have these in perfect order you know, until you made me drop them." She snapped.

"Oh who cares ? They're only boring old school books." Rolanda answered casually.

Minerva glared at Rolanda even more fiercely, and seemed just about to commence a stern lecture on how to treat books, and not yelling unexpectedly without warning when Rolanda distracted her by saying. "Here comes Poppy now, and about time too I was getting bored standing here doing nothing."

Poppy wore a small smile and still looked slightly embarrassed by Rolanda's bellow as she walked towards them.

"So missing us ?" Rolanda asked with a cheeky grin as she punched Poppy gently in the arm.

Poppy's only answer was a miserable silence.

"Don't worry Poppy, it doesn't matter that we're in different houses we're still going to be friends." Minerva stated in her most determined voice.

"Yes, you're not getting rid of us that easily, the only time we won't see you will be when you're in your dorm. You'll soon be completely sick of us, so perk up do and stop drooping." Rolanda agreed as she slapped Poppy vigorously on the back and nearly sent her flying.

Poppy's only answer was, "Oof." As she struggled to regain her breath, but she did look happier as the three of them made their way to their first class of the day.

The morning's lessons, potions with Professor Slughorn and Defence Against The Dark Arts with Professor Merrythought, passed off relatively peacefully with the time mainly spent familiarising themselves with the way things were done at Hogwarts. As they left Professor Merrythought's classroom there was a soft coughing noise from behind them. Minerva had a horrible feeling that she knew who it was and pretended not to hear it.

"Hem hem ..." Came the noise again as though someone had a frog or a toad in their throat, and once more only slightly louder, "Hem hem ..."

Minerva swung round furiously and glared at the toadlike figure of Dolores Umbridge, who had a strangely triumphant look on her unpleasant face. "What do you want ?" Minerva snarled, as Rolanda and Poppy glowered in disgust at Umbridge.

"I do so hope that you are enjoying your final day at Hogwarts ..." Umbridge said in a venomously sweet voice that positively dripped with malice. "You see I felt it was my duty as a responsible student to tell them that you sunk my boat and nearly drowned me."

Minerva's hand tightened round her wand as her eyes blazed with fury and loathing, seeing her murderous expression Umbridge took a nervous step backwards.

"You odious little sneak !" Rolanda snarled furiously, "There's no proof Minerva did it, so why don't you go crawl under a rock ... or better still go sit on a lily pad in the lake with the other toads."

A particularly unpleasant expression crossed Umbridge's face, before she said viciously in a voice like poisoned nectar, "Well I must say you two are ideally suited as friends, since neither one of you has the slightest concept of how a lady should behave." Before Rolanda or Minerva could respond Umbridge had taken the arm of Lucretia Black and said, "Come, let's go and find more refined company." The pair of them then vanished down the passage, their noses in the air.

Minerva's hands clenched as though she would have liked to punch Umbridge and she started down the corridor after them. Rolanda promptly followed her golden eyes gleaming with excitement and anger, while Poppy called after them both to come back at once and stop being silly. Just as Minerva and Rolanda had nearly caught up with Umbridge and Lucretia, they saw the tall figure of Albus Dumbledore striding down the passage towards them.

"Damm." Muttered Rolanda, "Just when I thought things were going to get exciting."

Albus' bright blue eyes glinted perceptively as he took in the rage on the faces of Rolanda and Minerva. Somehow Minerva had the feeling that he knew exactly what had been about to happen, and she readied herself for a stern lecture about not fighting or running in the school However Dumbledore simply smiled at them pleasantly, though Minerva noticed that the smile didn't quite reach his eyes, and said, "Ah Minerva, I have been looking for you. I should like to have a little chat with you later, please come and see me in my office when todays lessons are over."

For a second Minerva felt as though all the air had left her lungs as she wondered if she might get expelled on her very first day at Hogwarts. Dumbledore didn't look angry though, and that reassured her very slightly. "Yes Sir." Minerva answered in an unusually small voice.

"Excellent, I shall see you then." Albus answered, and strode off down the passage as though very busy.

For a couple of minutes the three of them stood in silence, then Poppy said "Oh dear ..." in a worried voice.

"Oh shut up Poppy." Rolanda and Minerva both said at once.

"No one has ever been expelled on their first day at Hogwarts." Rolanda added far more confidently than she felt, "Now let's cheer up and go and have lunch, and stop all this worrying."

Minerva grinned at Rolanda gratefully, and even Poppy looked less worried. As the three of them made their way to lunch in the great hall they chatted determinedly about everything except the subject that was uppermost in their minds. That afternoon Minerva found it harder than normal to focus on her studies and she was almost glad when lessons were over for the day.

Once classes were finished for the day Minerva made her way to Dumbledore's study on the third floor. Rolanda and Poppy had offered to accompany her but Minerva had refused, stating firmly that she didn't need anyone to hold her hand thank you very much. Now Minerva stood alone outside Dumbledore's office half wishing that she had let her friends come with her. Gathering all her willpower and courage Minerva drew herself upright, set her face in a determined expression and knocked on Dumbledore's door.

"Please come in Minerva." Dumbledore's calm voice called from within.

Nervously Minerva entered the brightly lit room. Albus Dumbledore sat behind a large wooden desk staring piercingly at her with bright blue eyes, in a way that made her feel rather as though she was being X-rayed. Dumbledore didn't seem particularly angry as he sat calmly in his chair with his fingers intwined. Minerva still shifted uncomfortably though, as those blue eyes that seemed able to see deep inside her remained fixed on her. Uncertain what to do she hovered nervously in the entrance of the room until Dumbledore said, "Please come and sit down Minerva."

Minerva stepped forward then stifled a gasp of horror, as she saw Umbridge's boat by the large arched windows that looked out over the grounds. It was magically suspended in mid air, and had a large gaping hole in it's bottom which Minerva knew had been caused by her spell. As Minerva stared aghast at the boat, Dumbledore's eyes seemed to bore into her with even greater intensity. For a couple of minutes there was an ominous silence as Minerva wondered what Dumbledore would do to her.

"Minerva, you wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you ?" Albus asked, as he gestured towards the boat.

Unconsciously Minerva's fists clenched into taut balls of fury as she remembered Umbridge's words on the journey to Hogwarts. "You should have heard the things she was saying Sir ... the way she looked at us as though we were dirt beneath her feet." Minerva snarled her emerald eyes blazing with rage and disgust.

Albus sighed softly as he heard Minerva's answer, it was a virtual admission of guilt. What was he to do with her ? He had already heard the mutterings of complaint from other students about Umbridge and her remarks, truthfully he didn't blame Minerva for her anger, he could only imagine what Umbridge must have said to her. Albus had also seen the vindictive delight in Umbridge's eyes as she made her accusation about Minerva, had noticed the cruelty that flickered across her face for a second. The headmaster however had noticed nothing, and simply been appalled that one of his students had been recklessly endangered by another student. Feeling that it was better that he dealt with Minerva if she were guilty Albus had offered to investigate the matter.

Albus sighed again, then asked softly, "So you did cast the spell that sunk the boat then ?"

There was a split seconds hesitation from Minerva, then she looked Albus bravely in the face and answered, "Yes Sir, and I'd do it again too."

"Minerva whilst I understand your anger there are better ways to deal with such things than loosing your temper." Albus said gently.

"So I'm just meant to let her say whatever she likes about my family then ?" Minerva asked bitterly, as a faint hint of contempt flickered in her eyes briefly. _'How could Dumbledore be so weak ? Didn't he understand that you had to stand up to people like Umbridge ?' _

Though Minerva was unaware of it Albus noticed the contempt that had glinted in Minerva's eyes so briefly, and he supressed another sigh. It was obvious that he was not getting through to Minerva, so he decided to try a different tack. "Minerva, didn't you ever think about what could have happened ?" Albus asked quietly, "Didn't you ever think about whether or not Miss Umbridge could swim ?"

For the first time since entering Dumbledore's office Minerva looked slightly happier, as she remembered how Umbridge had floundered around in the lake and screamed for help pitieously. "Oh yes Sir, I was hoping she wouldn't be able to swim ..." Minerva said brightly.

"Minerva ! Surely you didn't want her to drown ?" Albus gasped in shocked horror.

"Oh no Sir, not at all ..." Minerva answered matter of factly.

"Thank Merlin for that ..." Albus muttered, as he seemed rather nonplussed by Minerva. Most students just were not so brutally honest as Minerva, and Albus was beginning to feel just a little bemused by her.

"I was rather hoping that the giant squid would eat her ..." Minerva added with a gleam in her eyes.

This remark achieved the near impossible effect of rendering Albus Dumbledore completely speechless, as he spent several seconds opening and closing his mouth uncertainly.

Seeing the astonishment on Dumbledore's face, Minerva said, "Don't worry Sir, I expect the squid would have spat her out anyway."

The corners of Albus' mouth twitched at this, and he suddenly seemed to become fascinated by something outside his window, as he spent several minutes gazing intently out of the window, with his back to Minerva. When he turned round again his face was straight and serious once more, only the merry twinkle in his eyes hinted at how close he'd come to laughing loud and long at Minerva's words.

"Minerva, it is against school rules to attempt to drown your fellow students, it is also against the rules to attempt to feed them to the giant squid ..." Albus said firmly, in what he desperately hoped was a suitably stern voice, with no hint of amusement whatsoever.

"No Sir, it isn't Sir." Minerva interupted bluntly.

"I beg your pardon ?" Albus said, as he tried to surpress the feeling that he was rapidly loosing control of things.

"I bought the Hogwarts rule book and read it before I came, and there's nothing in it about drowning or giant squids either Sir." Minerva answered matter of factly, as though students actually reading the rules made perfect sense.

For a moment all Albus could do was stare at Minerva in astonishment, this girl really was full of surprises. "You read the entire book ?" Albus eventually asked almost as though stunned.

"Yes Sir, Twice." Minerva replied.

"Twice ... " Albus repeated as though he could scarcely believe it. He was Deputy Headmaster and he had never read the rule book, in fact he very much doubted if any of the other professors had ever read it either, and yet this eleven year old girl had read it twice in it's entirety, all four volumes of it. Albus only barely stopped himself from asking if it had been terribly boring, and simply murmured, "I am most impressed Minerva, most impressed." There was a slight pause while Albus tried to recover from his surprise fully, and then he continued in a voice that had just a hint of steel about it, "However Minerva regardless of what the rule book says it is not permitted to endanger fellow students. If Miss Umbridge had come to any serious harm then it would have been a very grave matter indeed. Please try to keep your temper in future my dear, now off you go or you'll be late for supper."

This time it was Minerva's turn to be both bewildered and astonished. As she had heard the sternness in Albus' voice and his words, she had expected to be punished, and now here he was letting her go, Minerva did not know what to make of it. Without really thinking she blurted out, "But aren't you going to punish me sir ?"

"Well strictly speaking term hadn't actually started when your little escapade on the lake took place so we'll just say no more about it this time. Though I trust that you will endeavour to keep your temper in future." Albus answered as he twinkled at Minerva kindly. "Now you must be hungry after all that hard work today, so off you go ... can't have you missing supper and raiding the kitchens can we ..."

After Minerva had gone, Albus turned to the large bird with rich crimson feathers that had just landed on his window sill and said "You know Fawkes, if Minerva carries on like this we may have to rewrite the rule book." With a gentle swish of his wings Fawkes flew across the room, landed on Albus' shoulder and trilled softly. Absently Albus reached up and stroked Fawkes, "She really is a most spirited girl, I wonder what she will get up to next ..." He muttered.

_Author's Notes_

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, and please review and let me know what you think. Reviews really do help to inspire writers. :) Next chapter is a look back at a part of Albus' past in the form of a memory, I hope it will be entertaining. The chapter after that will be Minerva's first class with Dumbledore. In later chapters Umbridge will be her normal viscious self, and will do some particularly nasty things to Minerva. I'm not giving any more away now. ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

The next day dawned with all the golden glory of early autumn. The silver and gold contraptations in Albus' study gleamed as though newly polished, and the dust on the higgledy piggledy piles of books and scrolls shone like fireflies. The windows were wide open as though to invite the new day in, and Albus hummed contentedly as he readied himself for his first transfiguration lesson with the new first years. Fawkes was perched on the open window preening his red and gold plumage, and occasionally catching a lemon drop that Albus tossed in the air for him.

"You know Fawkes I've never known a bird to have such a sweet tooth as you ..." Albus joked, "I hardly get any lemon drops when you're around ..."

Fawkes cocked his head and looked at Albus quizzically, as though querying whether Albus was actually aware that phoenixes did not have teeth.

Albus chuckled softly as though he understood just what Fawkes was thinking. "Yes my friend, of course I know that you don't have teeth, it was purely a figure of speech." Albus answered with a beaming smile. "Care for another lemon drop ?"

As Albus tossed the candy high in the air Fawkes cooed happily, and swooped off the window sill in a fluffy of scarlet and gold to catch the sweet deftly in his beak.

Albus' long auburn hair blazed like fire as the warm rays of the autumnal sun caught it, and his azure eyes danced and sparkled as though sunbeams had been captured in them. Albus always looked forward with almost childlike excitement to his first class with the new students, filled with curiosity about them - nothing gave him more pleasure than to see the young people he cared for learn and grow. He counted his job well done if he could inspire them and fill them with a wish to learn, if he could teach them the value of compassion and joy.

Albus knew that some of the first years would be feeling nervous still, and might well be even more apprehensive about their first class with the Deputy Headmaster. Thinking about how his students might be feeling reminded Albus of his own nerves when he had first become a teacher - it almost seemed as though it were only yesterday that Albus had stood in this same room with butterflies dancing a disconcerting jig in his stomach, trying desperately to calm his fears before teaching his first ever class. Albus chuckled softly to himself as he recalled what had happened.

That morning just a few years ago, Albus had dressed in his normal bright colours - a vivid scarlet robe decorated with golden moons and stars, purple hat with golden phoenixes, and large turquoise boots. He had glanced at the clock, nervously gathered books and scrolls into his arms, then dropped them in a heap on the floor as he tripped over a stool that he knew was there. He had been so busy picking up the books and scrolls that he had forgotten his wand, and had to rush back and fetch it. Then he had wasted even more time nervously smoothing down his hair, before tripping over the exact same stool again and dropping everything once more. By the time Albus had left his rooms he was a quivering mass of flustered nerves.

As he had walked along the passage on his way to the transfiguration classroom he had overheard two of his fellow Professors talking, they didn't seem to have noticed Albus as he moved towards them.

"How do you think that new young fellow, Dumbledore, will do today ?" Herbert Beery, the Professor of Herbology had asked loudly.

"Oh he'll never keep discipline, not with that twinkle in his eyes." Silvanus Kettleburn the Care of Magical Creatures Professor had responded equally loudly.

Albus had instantly been frozen to the spot in horror as he heard this, his legs seemed to have turned to jelly as the nerves he'd been struggling to controll all morning threatened to overwhelm him. Was his twinkle really that bad ?

"Who's Dumbledore teaching today anyway ?" Herbert Berry asked, as though unaware of the young auburn haired Professor standing a few yards away.

"The fourth years."Silvanus Kettleburn answered casually.

"Oh they'll eat him alive !" Roared Herbert, "Do you remember what they did to that poor young fellow last year ?"

"Indeed I do." Answered Silvanus, "Never fully recovered from it, left at the end of term didn't he ?"

"Half term actually ... never taught again apparently." Herbert replied.

Albus had heard all he could stand, turning he shot back down the passage to his chambers and shut the door firmly behind him. For a moment he leant quivering against the door, tempted to go to Armando Dippet and resign then and his Gryffindor courage reasserted itself as he reminded himself that teaching was what he wanted to do more than anything else. _'I shall just have to be stern and disciplinarian.' _Albus told himself firmly, at first this seemed like a brilliant idea to him, then Albus realised that he had no idea whatsoever how to be stern or disciplinarian. "Oh dear ..." He said softly as he rubbed his chin distractedly and wondered how one managed to be stern. "Oh bother ..." He muttered a few moments later, as he began to pace back and forth frantically. "Oh Merlin ..." He groaned as his pacing grew even more rapid and he was still desperately tryng to work out how to be stern.

It was on his tenth circuit of the room that Albus caught sight of his reflection in the mirror on the wall, at once he stopped dead as though frozen and stared at himself aghast. He looked the exact opposite of sterness in his brightly coloured outfit, and his eyes - Albus could hardly believe it, they did twinkle, they sparkled in a horribly merry manner. Albus covered his eyes and groaned in despair, how could he ever hope to keep control with eyes that twinkled like this. Cautiously Albus parted his fingers a little and peered through the cracks between them, perhaps he'd been wrong about his eyes, maybe they weren't really that bad. As he saw his eyes sparkling back at him brightly Albus groaned and slammed his fingers tightly together again, it seemed to him that the more he looked at his eyes the worse they twinkled.

"Can't stand here all day with my hands over my eyes ..." Albus muttered to himself, mournfully he dropped his hands to his sides and stared despairingly at his reflection. Suddenly Albus had a brainwave, maybe he would look sterner if he changed his clothes. Albus beamed in delight then had to prevent himself from flinging his hands over his face again, as he noticed how the twinkle in his eyes had grown even more intense. Trying desperately to ignore the loathesome sparkle of his eyes Albus drew his wand, and with a casual flick transfigured his clothes into sombre darkly coloured robes, that were devoid of even the slightest hint of colour. Albus gazed hopefully into the mirror, but despite his black robes he still didn't look stern at all, how could he look stern with eyes that insisted on sparkling like sunbeams all the time.

"I've got to make them stop twinkling." Albus muttered to himself, as Kettleburn's words played over and over in his mind. Albus spent the next few minutes staring at his reflection and commanding his eyes not to twinkle, when that failed to work he tried thinking the gloomiest thoughts possible. No matter what he did his eyes still persisted in sparkling until Albus was almost at his wits end. Suddenly Albus remembered how stern and fiercesome some of his old teachers had looked, how they'd been able to quell an entire unruly class with a single glare. "That's it !" Albus said triumphantly, "All I have to do is look stern." Albus clenched his fists and glared fiercely at his reflection as though daring it to even attempt to twinkle, his reflection didn't seem impressed at all and simply twinkled at him as though the whole thing were highly amusing. Next Albus tried setting his face into what he hoped was a severe and rigid expression, and clenching his fists so hard that they hurt, still his bright blue eyes insisted on ruining the effect by sparkling.

Albus was so busy practising his stern glares that he completely failed to notice the moustached face of Herbert Berry poking round his door, and watching in great amusement. Albus made several more futile attempts at fiercesome glares, he even tried snarling at his reflection, at which point Herbert had to stuff his fist into his mouth to keep from laughing.

Albus stared into the mirror miserably, he was going to be an abject failure as a teacher. His class would run riot, and Armando would have no choice other than to fire him. He must have been insane to ever want to become a teacher. If only there was some way he could cover up his eyes, so that their twinkling didn't ruin all his stern glares. Suddenly Albus' eyes sparkled gleefully as he remembered watching a film where some of the muggles had worn glasses with darkly coloured lenses. Albus hadn't been sure why they did this until it had been explained to him that they protected the eyes from bright sunlight. Whipping out his wand Albus transfigured an empty lemon drop tin into a pair of glasses with almost completely black lenses, then put them on eagerly and stared into the mirror. To his delight, his annoyingly twinkly eyes were completely hidden from sight. Albus was so excited by this that he didn't notice how dark everything looked, and how difficult it was to see, until he tried to walk across to the table to get his books, banged his left knee hard on the arm chair, bumped his elbow on a bookshelf and tripped over the table leg. Albus spent the next few minutes sitting on the floor rubbing his knee and elbow alternately, and wondering what on earth muggles saw in dark glasses. While Herbert Berry leant shoulders shaking against his door.

Mournfully Albus got to his feet and looked miserably at his reflection, even with bruised knees and elbows his eyes still sparkled back at him, as though all was well with the world. "Why do you have to twinkle ?" Albus enquired of his eyes forlornly, "Please stop twinkling, just stop twinkling ... please."

Hearing this Herbert spluttered so loudly that Albus heard him, as Albus spun round Herbert turned the splutter into a cough expertly. "Just coming to remind you not to be late Dumbledore ..." Herbert said casually, "Better get going you know ..."

Albus stifled a sigh, he had no choice other than to face the disaster that his lesson was certain to be. "Thank you Herbert ..." He murmured, and picking up boooks, scrolls and wand gulped slightly and left the refuge of his study.

Just as Albus reached the door of his classroom, he recalled the advice that Armando Dippet had given a few days ago. "Remember Albus if they give you any nonsence just hand out a few detentions, take some house points, or give some lines, that will soon make any trouble makers think twice." The headmaster had said. At the time Albus had been determined not to take such a disciplinarian approach but now he felt as though he had no choice.

Consequently it was an extremely strict Albus Dumbledore who taught his first ever class. Detentions were flung around like confetti, Albus even gave one boy lines simply for raising his hand to ask a question. By the time the lesson was nearly over his pupils were almost afraid to breathe, and the room was so silent that you could have heard a pin drop. As Albus gazed at the rows of bowed heads, each one working hard and silently, he wondered why he wasn't relieved that things were going so well. His students were under perfect control despite his twinkling eyes, and yet he didn't feel any delight in this, he just felt nearly as miserable as the children before him looked. That was it, Albus suddenly realised, this wasn't the kind of teacher he wanted to be. He didn't want to see rows of chldren who worked hard only because they were scared of him. He'd come into teaching because he loved being around young people, and because he wanted to inspire them with the joy of learning, to guide them and try to keep them safe from the temptations of the darker arts. _'I can't be this kind of teacher.' _Albus thought, _'I have to be my kind of teacher.' _

"All detentions are cancelled." Albus announced, rising to his feet, flinging his arms wide, and beaming joyously at the bewildered faces of his students. "And furthermore, these robes are postively gloomy, wouldn't you agree ?" Oblivious of the staring eyes and wide open mouths of his class, Albus whipped out his wand and transfigured his robes back to their original bright colours, then sat crosslegged on his desk and gazed benignly around him.

As his students stared at him uncertainly, still too afraid to move or speak, Albus felt a surge of guilt, he had made them so miserable. "Today I forgot a very important thing, and that is that learning should always be fun." Albus said softly, "So from now on we are going to have lots of fun, but we are also going to learn a great deal. Therefore all previous punishments are, as I said, cancelled. Now since I believe we've worked quite hard enough for today let me offer you all a lemon drop ..."

Albus then proceeded to entertain the class by turning all the desks into sheep which had coats in all the colours of the rainbow, and ran around the room bleeting noisily. When some of the sheep started to nibble at scrolls and books, Albus turned them back into desks, except they were fur covered desks that said baaa whenever anyone tried to put anything on them. By this time all the students looked much happier, and looking around Albus could see the spark of interest in many of their eyes. Beaming serenely at them, he flicked his wand one final time and the desks became perfectly normal wooden desks. "That my dears is the magic and wonder of transfiguration." Albus said lightly, "Now off you all go and have some fun."

Later that day when classes were finished Albus had made his way to the staff room to share his experiences with his fellow Professors. As he'd turned the door handle he'd heard Professor Berry's voice, "Most successful joke we've ever played ... pleading with his eyes to stop twinkling, would you believe ..."

Professor Kettleburn had roared with laughter at this, indeed he had laughed so loudly that he had fallen off his chair and rolled around on the floor, with tears of laughter streaming down his cheeks.

Albus chuckled to himself as he remembered how he'd stood in the staff room doorway tempted for a few moments to hex Professors Beery and Kettleburn, and how this had been the start of a prank war that had only ended when an irate Headmaster had summoned the three Professors to his office like naughty schoolboys. Armando had then lectured them sternly on acting their age and setting a good example. The Headmaster had finished his lecture by stating firmly that if there was any more nonsence he'd put each one of them on probation. Still chuckling at his memories Albus settled his tall purple hat securely on his head and made his way to the transfiguration classroom ready for his first lesson with the new students.

_Author's Notes_

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, it really does help to motivate me to keep going. Next chapter will be sometime in January, since I'll be busy with family over the holidays. In the next chapter Minerva has her first lesson with Albus. _

_Have a great Christmas everyone, and please review, reviews make my day all sparkly, just like tinsel or Albus' eyes. :D _


End file.
